


I Will Protect You

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [ATHxLK] This takes place at Velder after the incident where Elsword sacrifices himself so that everyone else can get away.Ain was frustrated that he couldn't do anything. He is worried about Elsword's condition so he checks up on him to make sure he's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on another site asked me to write this~ I liked how this one came out so I wanted to share on here too :D

Ain stood for a moment at the front of the tent, debating whether or not he should go in. He lifted his hand and brushed the surface of the entrance before deciding to enter. The tent flap closed behind him sealing off the light from the outside. There before him in the dim candle light lay Elsword.

            Elsword stirred awake and noticed Ain’s presence. “...Ain?” Elsword whispered within the dimness. He could never mistake that aura that Ain radiated. It was so pristine, blessed, and sometimes only around him, warm.

            Ain gave no reply. Instead, his eyes were downcast staring at the dirt below. The silence stretched for what seemed hours and a slight tension and uncomfortable stigma hung in the air.

            “Ain...?” Elsword repeated.

            Ain drew in a sharp breath and went on his knees. His white gloved hands trembled as he placed it on one of Elsword’s. He sighed in relief. Elsword’s hand was warm...and alive. Thank Ishmael...that Elsword was alive. Ain had given Elsword a light scolding after his display of recklessness but even though he saw that he made it out okay, he just had to make sure himself.

            Elsword’s eyes widened as he felt Ain’s trembling hands and saw bright sparkling tears fall from Ain’s eyes. Elsword was about to say something but Ain spoke up.

            “...I told you to take better care of yourself!” Ain shouted. His grip upon Elsword’s hand tightened and his lip quivered. The tears that trickled down his face were unfamiliar to him. This phenomenon must be because he felt too much...He felt so much for Elsword...

            It took a while for Elsword to be able to respond. How was he supposed to respond? He felt astounded. “...But...everyone...I was able to let everyone get to safety, including you...if I lost anyone...if I lost you...” Elsword’s voice shook.

            “But what about you, Elsword?! What if you did not come out safely?! Do you know...how frustrated I was?! Do you know...how hard it was...to see you get hurt...over and over and over again; not being able to do anything about it! I desired so badly to help you...to protect you...to save you... You may not care about yourself but I do! I care about you, Elsword!” The words rung throughout the space and a wide pink flush spread across Ain’s face.

            Elsword averted his eyes. “...I’m sorry...” His body ached and screamed as he sat up and faced Ain. He held Ain’s face in his hands and placed his forehead upon his. “...I’m so sorry Ain...I...didn’t realize...that...you cared about me so much...Thank you...” In a gentle swipe, he wiped away Ain’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. To have someone care about him this much...felt unknown until now, but, it soothed and warmed Elsword’s heart. Tears ebbed his eyes.

            “...Elsword...” Ain, for a few moments, gazed into those enrapturing deep crimson eyes until he noticed a red splotch creeping upon Elsword’s chest. “Elsword! Your wounds!” Ain lowered Elsword with care back down onto the blankets. He then searched around for fresh bandages, water, and towel and brought them next to Elsword. He wasn’t sure how to dress wounds the proper way but he tried anyway. He hoisted Elsword up and undid his bandages. What he saw pained him. Many bruises and small cuts adorned Elsword’s chest, tummy, back, and arms. A large slash ran in a horizontal line across his chest. With his pure white hand, Ain touched the wound. Blood seeped into and stained his glove. Elsword remained silent, looking away. A faint blush creeped in his cheeks. Ain then began washing Elsword’s wounds. Ain’s touch was soft and gentle as if he were afraid to break something. “...Does it hurt?” Elsword hesitated but he told the truth and nodded. Ain wiped slower until the towel became splotched with pink. After that, he unwrapped the fresh bandages and patched Elsword up; or at least he tried to. Ain’s face contorted into frustration and confusion. A smile spread across Elsword’s face as he watched Ain’s clumsiness.

            “Here.” Elsword guided Ain’s hands around his body in a path that he knew all too well. It ached but the pain seemed to fade as Elsword watched Ain’s face relax into a satisfied smile.

            “There.” Ain sighed. “Now Elsword, I want you to be very careful with yourself. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me.” Ain tucked Elsword back into bed. “Understand?” His voice was stern but he meant well.

            “Mmm...”

            “Good. Now rest.” Ain sat down crisscrossed on the floor.

            “...You’re...staying?”

            “Of course. I cannot have you roaming around in your state.”

            Elsword stared at Ain. Ain’s white clothes had become dirty from Elsword’s blood and the dirt from the floor. “...Ain...?”

            “Yes?”

            “...Thank you.”

            An endearing expression crossed Ain’s face. “You are most welcome, Elsword.”

-/--//--//

            Throughout the week, Ain never let Elsword out of his sight.

            “Open wide,” Ain commanded as he stuffed a spoonful of soup into Elsword’s mouth.

            “Ack! Hot!” Elsword choked.

            “Ah! I apologize...I forgot.” Ain blew on the soup to cool it and then held it front of Elsword’s mouth. “Here.”

            The soup became the right temperature and Elsword gulped it down. “Mmm...” Ain next held a glass of water to Elsword’s lips. The water drained down his throat. “...Ah, what about you, Ain? You’re always feeding me but I never see you eat.”

            Ain took a spoonful of soup and ate it. It tasted...interesting. He didn’t need food but if it was worrying Elsword so much, he’ll eat some to make him content. Other than feeding him, Ain would carry Elsword’s stuff, sharpen his weapons, polish his armor, give him baths, redress his wounds, tuck him into bed and any other task Ain deemed too strenuous.

/-/-/     

Elsword’s body still ached but he insisted that he do something rather than lying around. Ain of course, didn’t approve of this idea but it was hard to persuade a stubborn Elsword. So, all the while, Ain made sure to stay within close proximity of him. He decided to stay in intervention as much as he could just to keep Elsword safe. Never again did he want to face that helplessness.

‘ _I will protect you, Elsword. I will protect you with all I have._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> TuT Most of the prompts and requests I was given require a lot of words, thoughts, and time. So I apologize because they'll take a while. But I can't thank those enough who gave me them~


End file.
